Control of an equine, most typically a horse or pony, whilst being ridden under saddle and bridle is achieved by the rider and depends on the rider's level of ability and physical attributes. The riders achieves control of the equine through the seat, that is the distribution of the rider's weight to the body of the equine through the saddle; through the reins; and by changing the position of the rider's legs with respect to the body of the equine.
In order to become an effective rider and work in co-operation with an equine, riders must learn to use their hands independently of their seat and legs. Riders seek to maintain a soft consistent contact with the equine's mouth through the reins, hands and arms. If an equine leans on the reins or pulls its head down the rider may have problems controlling the equine. Such habits may cause the rider to lose confidence, balance and control of the equine. This is a particular problem for young children, who do not have the strength or weight of adults and who may not have the riding experience or ability of older riders. It is not uncommon for an equine, particularly a child's pony, to reach down for grass whist being ridden. Often inexperience children will be pulled forward out of the saddle. The child may be pulled forward such that it is unbalanced, losing control, or may be pulled right out of the saddle and fall to the ground.
This is not a new problem. Many forms of bridle work have been developed to address this. For example, a type of rein known as a “grass rein” is commonly used. A “grass rein” is separate from the rein held in the rider's hands. One type of grass rein is attached at one end to the bit ring and at the other end to the saddle, usually to one of the saddle's D-rings. Such grass reins are typically used in pairs. Another type of grass rein extends from one of the saddle's b-rings, through one of the bit rings, over the equine's poll, through the other bit ring and back to a D-ring on the opposite side of the saddle. These grass reins work in different ways. The first type provides a fixed length of rein so that if the equine snatches or lowers its head, a force is exerted on the bit. The second type again provides a fixed length of rein, but exerts pressure on the poll as well as on the bit.
Both these types of “grass rein” can be effective in preventing an equine from lowering its head and/or snatching at the bit. However, they are considered by some to be unsightly, some equines resist them and in some competitive disciplines they are not permitted.
It is not just in children's riding where the rider may experience the reins being pulled out of the hands. Adult riders may experience this also. The equine may snatch at the bit, and hence the reins and rider's hands, out of habit or due to discomfort in the mouth, or lack of experience in being controlled by a rider through the bridle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,426,716 illustrates a control device for horses that is very similar to the first type of “grass rein” described above.
A number of attempts, in addition to the use of “grass reins” as described above, have been made to develop bridles that address the above-mentioned problems.
For example, DE 3,201,931 describes a rein that includes a flexible element at the end of the rein that attaches to the bit. The flexible element extends between the bit ring and a clip attached to the rein. Without any force exerted on the rein, the end of the rein between the bit ring an the clip lies loose. When the rider exerts a force on the rein, force example to ask the equine to slow down, that force must first stretch the flexible element to the same length as the length of rein between the bit ring and the clip before the full force from the rider may be transferred to the bit. Hence, there is a gradual build up of force on the bit. It is asserted that such reins are beneficial for riders who fidget with their hands or use their hands too harshly.
FR 2,930,537 describes a variation on a “draw rein”, the variation being that instead of the draw rein passing through the bit rings, it passes through rings attached by clips to the ends of the reins proximate the bit rings and that the ends of the draw rein that attach to the saddle do so by means of an elastic element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,062 describes a variation on a rein that is known as both a, “German Martingale” and a “Market Narborough”. Such a device in effect combines a conventional rein with a draw rein. A conventional rein attaches to the bit rings and two second reins extend from the girth, through the bit rings and attach to clips on the standard reins. The variation described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,062 is that instead of the second reins attaching to the girth under the body of the equine, the second reins attach to D-rings on the saddle.
Both FR 2,930,537 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,062 multiply the amount of force a rider can exert on the equine through the bit through the mechanical advantage provided by securing the reins at one end to the saddle or girth of the equine. Such items of equipment would not normally be considered suitable for children or other inexperienced riders.
WO 99/37579 describes an equestrian control aid which in addition to the standard reins held in the rider's hands provides to each side of the equine's head a rein that extends from the D-ring of the saddle, through the bit, through a clip attached to the bridle proximate the brow band thereof, and back to through the D-ring, forming a triangular loop. The rein that forms the control aid may be substantially inextensible or may include a flexible part.
None of the attempts to address the above described problems address the problem of appearance. Furthermore, all of the above-mentioned devices, with the exception of the rein described in DE 3,201,931 would add considerably to the time required to prepare the equine to be ridden.
It is therefore the aim of the invention to provide an improved rein that is effective in preventing an equine from lowering its head or snatching at the bit, is quick and straightforward to attach, and which is not unsightly.